A Korean Gang Story
by The Water Dragon
Summary: A korean Taekwondo student enters high school. But he shortly finds himself fighting one of the schools many gangs.


The main character and his master are based on Hwoarang and Baek Doo San.

Seoul Korea

"Thanks dad, I'll take the buss home." Jo Han says as he gets out of the car.

He closes the car door and waves to his dad. Han has short black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a black school uniform. His backpack is black as well. He walks to the school front door. The summer break is over and it's the first day in high school. There many students outside. The door doesn't open until 09:00. Han arrived 08:47. Han takes a look at the girls, they all wear the same uniform with short skirts. He is happy that he came to a school with such pretty girls. He even starts to drool. Suddenly he gets smacked in the back of his head.

"Ow…" Han says as he turns around.

There his one year older sister Jo Seon is standing. She like the other students wears a school uniform. She has her brown hear in a high ponytail, brown eyes and her backpack is black.

"Are you thinking perverted thoughts again?" Seon asks her brother.

"No." Han lies, holding one hand where she has smacked him.

She didn't believe him. She just shakes her head while she is looking at him angrily.

"How did you get here?" Han asks.

"Nam Jung-hee drove me. Don't tell me, dad drove you right?"

"Yes."

"Is school here really good as you say it is?" Han asks his sister while he takes a seat at the stair in front of the school.

"The teacher's are good, the food's good. And as long you stay out of trouble, you'll be alright." Seon says, still standing.

"Food, teacher out of… what?"

Then a small limo stoops in front of the school. Out comes a girl with sky blue eyes and long black hair, she like the others is wearing a school uniform. Her name is Hui Bo-jung. Han just stares at her, he opens his mouth, he can't believe what he sees and he is not the only one. Many of the other guys looks at her the same way.

"Men." Seon says as she shakes her head once again.

Then a motorcycle parks next to the school. He is a student as well. Unlike the other students he is not wearing a uniform. He wears black pants, a black sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket and black gloves. He looks like a biker or a trouble maker. He takes of his helmet and puts it in his black backpack. He has brown eyes and his black hair is a little longer than to shoulder length. His name is Kim Hae-won.

"Hey look, it's Kim." Seon says pointing at Kim.

"What?" Han says, taking his look of Hui.

On his way to the entrance Kim stops. He looks down on the ground. A flower, he picks it up. He takes a look at it and then he smells it. It smells nice. He continues to walk towards the entrance.

"Hey Kim." Han says as he waves to him.

When Kim sees him he smiles. But he doesn't wave back. Then Hui passes him, but she trips and falls towards the ground. But Kim grabs her before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kim asks as he helps her on her feet.

He smells her perfume, it smells like the flower, it smells…nice.

"Sorry." Hui says.

"It's okay."

"… Thanks." Hui says.

"You're welcome." Kim says and then he walks towards the entrance.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he walking away from her?" Han asks. ¨

"Um… What's your name?" Hui asks.

Kim turns around.

"Kim, Kim Hae-won."

"I'm Hui Bo-jung… Do you wanna be my friend?"

"… Sure, I'll be your friend." Kim says with a smile.

He gives her the flower, she takes it. She smiles to him and he smiles back. Then he walks to Han.

"Kim, I can't believe it." Han says as he rises and shakes Kim's hand.

"Han, long time no see."

"Same to you. What are the odds that we both would go to the same high school?" Han says.

"I know."

"You remember my sister don't you?"

"Of cores I do, hi Seon."

"Hi Kim." Seon says, taking a seat.

"Dude, your new girlfriend is so beautiful." Han says as he takes a seat on the stair once again.

"She is not my girlfriend." Kim says as he takes a look at the big clock on the school.

"Then she is…?"

"She is my new girl friend." Kim says as he takes a look at the school.

"What? I don't get it."

"Still an idiot it seems, she is my new friend whom is a girl." Kim says as he looks at the other students.

"I get it. So you don't mind if I… You know."

"Give it a shout." Kim says as he takes a seat next to his friend.

"Are you stupid? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and you…"

"You have said so ten times already." Kim says without looking at his friend.

"But this time it's different."

"You have said so five times already." Kim says as he rises and walks towards the door.

"Yea but… What are you doing?" Han asks.

"The door will open in five seconds."

Five seconds later Kim opens the door and walks inside.

"How did he?"

"Move it." Seon says as she pushes her younger brother.

"Yea yea, stop pushing me."

Kim takes out a piece of paper from his bag. It says classroom 1-A. There he will spend all his lessons except for athletics. He opens the door to his classroom. He is the first one there. There are 5 rows with 5 desks on each row. Kim takes the seat closest to the window far back. A short while later more and more students enter the classroom.

"Kim." Han says as he walks into the classroom.

Kim smiles to his friend. Han takes the seat next to Kim.

"Isn't weird?"

"What?"

"That we came in the same class" Han says with his arms on his desk.

"Yea, weird." Kim says with a smile.

"Hey Kim, how come you don't wear the school uniform like the rest of us?"

"I don't want to."

"I see… But isn't it against the school rules?"

"I don't care." Kim says as he looks out of the window.

After a few seconds all the desks are full, except for the one in front of Kim. Then the teacher walks inside and closes the door behind him.

"Okay, let's see if everyone is here today." The teacher says as he takes out a list with names.

Then the door opens again, Hui walks inside.

"Sorry I'm late." Hui says.

"It's okay, take a seat."

Hui walks to the seat in front of Kim. She smiles when she sees him. He smiles back.

"I'm so jealous." Han says to himself with a sad expression on his face.

About 15 minutes later the first lesson has stated. It's English. The teacher starts to right on the blackboard. All the students have their notebooks up and takes notes, except for Hui whom has forget her pen. She turns around, Kim is looking down at his notebook. He is taking notes.

"Um… Kim, could I borrow a pen?"

Kim gives her his pen.

"Thanks." Hui says as she takes the pen.

"Han."

"Yea?"

"Could I borrow a pen?"

"Sure." Han says as he gives Kim a pen.

"Damn, I have no pen." Han says to himself.

Han looks at the guy next to him.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pen?" Han asks.

And the guy gives him a pen, but…

Two lessons later, it's time for lunch. As Kim and Han enters the dining room and gets their food they see that Seon is sitting alone at a table. She waves to them and they take a seat at the table.

"What a surprise…noodles." Han says.

"I like noodles." Kim says as he takes his chopsticks and begins to eat.

"I bet you do. How come you don't eat with your friends Seon?" Han asks as he begins to eat.

"We aren't in the same class anymore, the classes have lunch at different times."

"I see." Han says.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Seon asks as she eats her last noodles.

"I like it." Han says.

"What about you Kim?" Seon asks.

Kim continues to eat, his eyes closed. He doesn't look up.

"…Good teachers…"

"And?" Seon asks.

"…Good noodles."

"…I see…" Seon says.

The dinning room door opens and Hui steps inside.

"Look." Seon says when she sees Hui.

Han turns his head and sees Hui. Kim just continues to eat with his eyes closed. Han begins to wave his hand. Hui sees him. Not Han but Kim, he is the only one whom isn't wearing a school uniform. She smiles, she is about to get the food when a guy walks up to her.

"Hi, I'm Pak, would you like to sit with me and my friends table?" Pak asks kindly.

"No thanks." Hui says.

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Han asks his sister and Kim.

"They are just talking." Seon says.

Kim doesn't say anything, he just eats his noodles.

"Please." Pak asks kindly.

Then another guy walks up to them. He has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Not good." Seon says.

"What do you mean?" Han asks his sister, turning his head to face her.

"That's Jeong. He's a gang leader, his gang "owns" 1/3 of the school. He is a trouble maker." Seon says.

"I see." Han says.

"Are you talking to my girlfriend?" Jeong asks Pak.

"What?" Hui says.

"She doesn't seem to know you." Pak says.

"She is my girlfriend now." Jeong says as he takes his hand around her waist.

"No." Hui says and takes a step away.

"Hui doesn't seem to like them." Han says.

"Listen Jeong, you are embarrassing. You can't just take her as your girlfriend like she was some kind of item. You have to think about her feelings. And one other thing, your gang is just a bunch of trash."

Jeong smiles at Pak. Then he punches him right in the face. He falls down on the ground. Hui takes a step back.

"What the?" Han says.

"Oh no." Seon asks.

Kim doesn't seem to care, he just continues to eat.

"Shut up." Jeong says and he begins to kick Pak in the stomach.

Some students just leaves, including Pak's friends. Some girls screams, but they leave as well. Even a teacher is there. He leaves as well. People wanna help, but they are afraid. Some students stay, ignoring the incident.

"What is he doing?" Han asks.

"That's Jeong, he always gets what he wants." Seon says,

Jeong continues to kick Pak. Hui begins to cry.

"I can't let this go on." Han says and gets on his feet.

Han starts to walk towards them but Kim grabs his wrist, still with his eyes closed.

"Stop." Kim says and continues eating.

"What? Let go." Han says angrily.

"Thrust me." Kim says, letting go of Han's wrist.

Jeong continues to kick Pak in the stomach. Kim still has his eyes closed and is eating his noodles. Han does his hand into a fist.

"No, stop it." Hui says.

Jeong continues to kick Pak. Suddenly Kim hits Jeong in the stomach with a kick from the side. Jeong takes 4 steps backwards.

"Enough."

"You piece of shit." Jeong says.

As Jeong takes a step forwards, so does Kim. He then makes a jump spin kick that hits Jeong in the stomach. Jeong falls backwards and lands on a table. Three other guys runs up to Jeong.

"Kick his ass." Jeong says, holding one hand where Kim had kicked him.

Hui helps Pak on his feet. One of the guys attacks Kim. Kim avoids his attack with a sidestep and before the guy could do anything else, Kim kicks him on the leg, then the stomach and then in the face with his left leg and then he hits him in the face with a spin kick with his right leg. The two other guys starts to run towards Kim, he starts to run towards one of them, Kim jumps and kicks one of them three times in the stomach before he lands. The guy falls backwards.

Kim lands and he does a side kick on the other guy, hitting him in the stomach, the guy takes two steps backwards. When Kim puts down his leg he makes another side kick with the other leg, hitting him in the stomach again. He falls backwards. The other guy starts to get up on his feet. Kim does a 720 degree spinning jump kick that hits him in the face. Suddenly Jeong starts to run towards Kim, he is holding a chair over his head, he is going to hit Kim with it. But as he steps closer Kim does an axe kick that breaks the chair and hits Jeong on the top of his head. He falls down on the ground.

Seon and Han just stare at Kim. Kim walks to Hui and Pak.

"How is…"

Hui then hugs him, she is crying.

"It's okay." Kim says.

"No more violence, no more violence." She says, digging her head into Kim's chest.

"…No more violence…It's okay… Don't worry…. Let go, your making my shirt wet."

"Kim." Han says as he runs up to him.

"Help them get to the infirmary."

"…Right…"

Kim then helps Pak to the infirmary. There his injury gets threaded. Luckily it wasn't too serious. But he has to be away from school for a few of days. But the guys Kim fought have more serious injuries.

Kim and Hui are sitting at a table with the school nurse in front of them.

"So your saying that Jeong was hurting Pak and Kim stepped between them, and then Jeong's friends tried to help Jeong but Kim defeated them?"

"Yes, but it was only because he helped Pak and…"

"No Hui, I could have just ignored it, or I could have talked him out of it. But I attacked him, his friends tried to help him and I hurt them as well."

"But it was self defence, if he hadn't…"

"Yet I didn't have to hurt them so badly, but I did."

"But…"

"Stop it Hui."

"I have to say that it was right of you to stop Jeong, but not the way you did it. You do realize that you may get suspended from school. You might even be forced to leave the school." The nurse says.

"Whatever." Kim says as he rises and starts to walk towards the door.

"I will call your parents."

"No need." Kim says as he opens the door.

"What do you mean?" The nurse asks.

"I have no parents." Kim says as he closes the door.

"…No…parents?" Hui asks herself.

Shortly school ends. Kim is walking down the corridor alone, he holds his helmet in his left hand. People started to talk as he passes by, probably because he beat up Jeong however he doesn't care. He steps outside and walks towards his bike.

Han puts some of his books in his locker. He closes it and locks it.

"Han?" Hui asks, she stands behind him.

"Hi Hui…" He says nervously.

"That's your name right? Han."

"Yes."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"She is talking to me, I can't believe it." Han thinks with a happy expression on his face.

"Do you know Kim?" She asks.

"What? What is this about Kim? What about me?" He asks with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes I do, I have known him for years."

"I see, Kim said that he doesn't have any parents. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Han gets a really sad expression on his face.

"What?"

"When Kim was young, he lost his parents in a car accident. "

Kim gets up on his motorcycle and puts on his helmet.

"That's horrible."

"He was all alone, having bills to pay at the house he was forced to leave. He became an orphan."

Kim starts the bike, he leaves the school. He is driving in 60.

"But what about his other relatives? Grandparents? Cousins?

"He didn't have any. He was forced to live on the street."

He drives faster, passing by cars. The light says red, but Kim doesn't stoop. He continues to drive.

"He was found by a master of Taekwondo whom took him in and treated him like his own son."

Once again it's red lights. This time he stops. Not because of the red light but because of the child holding his mother's hand and walks over the street.

"That explains his martial art skills." Hui says.

"Yes."

The light gets green and he starts to drive at high speed again.

"Is it with his master that he lives right now?"

"I don't know. I heard a rumour a few days ago about a martial arts master whom died by sickness. It might be Kim's master."

Kim drives out of town, towards the mountains.

"I feel so sorry for him. Where does he live now?" Hui asks.

"I don't know."

The motorcycle has stopped. Kim is standing on a cliff, looking down at the city. The city of Seoul. His hair is blowing in the wind, a tear falls from his eye.

Hope you like my story.


End file.
